Los fuegos artificiales
by GemCia-Weirdo
Summary: Estaba en el patio. Sí, ese chico guapo, fuerte y musculoso, de ropajes chinos y pelo recogido en una elegante coleta estaba en el patio contemplando las estrellas. La estaba esperando a ella.


_Derechos de autor? No, los personajes no son míos... Ahora leyendo, que es gerundio...__

* * *

_

**LOS FUEGOS ARTIFICIALES **

Estaba en el patio. Sí, ese chico guapo, fuerte y musculoso, de ropajes chinos y pelo recogido en una elegante coleta estaba en el patio contemplando las estrellas. Se había arremangado el suéter, a pesar de lo fría que era la noche.

La estaba esperando. Sabía que era posible que no quisiera venir, después de todos los golpes e insultos que ella le había propinado, pero a pesar de todo... Sinceramente, tenía la esperanza de que quisiera salir a verle.

El joven tembló. ¡Se había levantado un frío del copón! Se iba a congelar antes de que ella llegara. Reacomodó su coleta tras él cuando el viento la movió y se sentó contra el muro, esperando que al menos ahí el frío viento no lo golpeara.

Abrió los ojos, mirando con desperecio a las nubes que comenzaban a aparecer. Los truenos comenzaban a avisarle de algo que no le gustaría nada, pues activar su maldición no era algo que quisiera hacer ahora. No mientras aún la estuviese esperando a ella. Ella...

Su relación estaba muy enredada y enrevesada, y sabía que era posible que ella le odiase. A veces, casi pensaba en marcharse, pero luego... Al ver sus ojos... Sabía que no iría a ninguna parte. Por muchas chicas que hubiese en el mundo, la única en la que él podría fijarse era en ella.

Y entonces la vió salir. Llevaba un paraguas aún sin abrir. Allí estaba ella, y sus ojos, su cabello y su compleja personalidad. A veces incluso llega a ser amable, y luego se vuelve loca, enfadada con él y lo golpea una, y otra, y otra vez hasta que se cansa, sin llegar a escuchar sus explicaciones. Sonrió levemente, ella casi le devuelve la sonrisa, pero permaneció con una mirada implacable. Él pensó "No importa. Al fin y al cabo, eres así, y no seré yo el que te cambie.", agradecido de que hubiese aparecido.

Ella salió al patio, colocandose al lado de él y murmuró -Estúpido...

El chico se levantó, evitando discutir con ella -Lo que sea. ¡Mira lo que he traído! ¡Esta vez tiene que funcionar!- y se agachó al pequeño aparato que había preparado hace unas horas. Encendió la mecha y el cohete despegó tras un pequeño sonido, parecido a un fsshhhh, mientras (por un error, supuso él más tarde) una humareda negra tiznó su cara y le obligó a toser.

Y el cohete explotó en el cielo, alumbrando la noche con fuegos artificiales de color azul,verde, violeta, rojo y otros más...

La chica quedó fascinada. La vista era preciosa. Casi parecía la feria.

La luz continuó durante unos minutos más, luego se apagó gradualmente. -Precioso...- susurró la chica.

Pero en cuanto el chico la miró, ella volteó, forzando su mirada a permanecer dura. -Oh, vamos, ¿aún sigues enfadada? ¡No fué mi culpa!

Ella pareció sonreir, mirándole a los ojos. -Gracias.- Y ella, tras pensarlo un poquito, fué y por su espalda desató su coleta y comenzó a trenzar su cabello.

-Eh, pero ¿qué haces?- preguntó el chico, intentando que le soltase el pelo.

-¡¡Mousse estar quieto!!- gritó la amazona, irritada. Una vez trenzado, le quitó las gafas y limpió un poco la cara del chico con la manga de la camisa que estaba usando. Mousse aún no sabía que demonios estaba haciendo Shampoo, pero mejor dejarla que terminase. -Mh... aún no. A lo mejor si... Sí, mejor así- y tras cubrirle con la mano sus ojos verdes, se inclinó un poco y le dió un pequeño beso en los labios.

...

Mouse se quedó sin palabras. Cuando abrió los ojos Shampoo ya se había alejado unos metros hacia casa, con el paraguas abierto.

Se preguntó brevemente porqué ella había hecho eso, llevandose la mano a los labios para recordar esa sensación el resto de sus vidas. Luego furioso se llevó la mano a la trenza, deshaciéndola bruscamente "¡¡Maldición, lo ha hecho pensando en Saotome!!"

La lluvia que antes era un aviso se hizo presente. Las pequeñas gotas cayeron, transformando al furioso humano en un animal alado.

Shampoo giró, mirando a Mousse enfadada -¡¡Mousse tonto!! ¿¿Por qué no venir a casa bajo paraguas??- y lo tomó en brazos para llevárselo adentro. -Mousse solo dar problemas.- sentenció.

El pato rencoroso, no dejaba de pensar el motivo, pero en medio de todos sus pensamientos, había uno muy extraño que se asentó en un lugar de su pecho muy cercano a... y era definitivamente grandioso. Le decía "Pero... me ha besado a mí, no a él...".

_FIN_

¡Jajajajajaj! Apuesto a que creían que la pareja era Ranma-Akane, ¿No? XDDDDDD, eso les enseñará a no confundir "coleta" con "trenza", y a ver que Mousse sufre una situación bastante parecida a la de Ranma... XDDD

Sorry, oneshot para desestresarme y continuar con cualquier otra historia, concretamente una que quisiera haber enviado ya, pero que... por falta de internet, por A y por B, y por...cofcof... vagancia... No he enviado aún. ¡Pero seguro que lo haré algún día, antes de que acabe el año! XDDD


End file.
